The Hole in the Wall
by TickleMeMellow
Summary: When Sara and Grissom begin to process their new scene, something happens that will bring them together. GSR
1. Chapter 1: The scene

Chapter 1: The scene

Little clouds of dirt swirled over her conservative boots as Sara Sidle strode over the the tiny house in the middle of no-where. Camera in hand she stooped down to inspect a vauge footprint, nodding cordially at the officer standing guard a little ways away from the door. She calculated the general size of the house, and wondered what horror could be inside this non-descript little home. She had no doubt, however, that it would be gruesome. More than ever before things had been hitting her just a little too hard.

Sara froze when she walked into newest scene. All Grissom had told her was "There was an anonymous phone call Reporting a DB at a house in the desert. Lots of bugs. You're with me on this one. We're leaving in 7 minutes, don't forget to stock your kit." Sara snorted. Like she would forget something as elemental as that...

The description she'd been given did absolutely no justice to the reality. There was a dead body; However, any physical features other than the general shape were completely obscured by the thousands of bugs crawling all over the place. She was completely disgusted; as she told Grissom years before, she never had gotten used to this part... Luckily, her thinking mind could push these facts aside and process the rest of the space.

The two science geeks processed the scene in a companionably silence, but something seemed just a little off about it; just a little...set up. Grissom had that customary squint around his eyes, meaning he was thinking. She knew without a doubt, that it was the same thought she had...was this a real crime scene?

In the corner Sarah noticed a hole that had been drilled into the wall. The thing that was really weird about it was that the splinters were coming out of the wall, towards them, it had been drilled from the other side. Alarm bells went off in her head. "Grissom..." she started.

"Sara" he said at the same time," I really need to you see this..." Sara turned and walked over to him, looking over his shoulder.

The blood that flowed through her veins seemed to freeze in that instant. Grissom had moved a lot of the bugs off of the "Body" in preserving them. Underneath an animal carcass sat, carved to resemble a human body. Branded into the side were the words "You only think you found me."

"Sara," Grissom started slowly, "Before you were here, there was a case very similar to this...one of my CSI's died...they were shot through a ho..." A look of horror swept across his face. "SARA!" he screamed, "GET DOWN!" he pushed her to the floor and she distantly saw, almost in slow motion, as she felt more than heard a loud bang. Grissom spun wildly, an arc of red splaying through the air. Grissom's body slammed hard into the floor. His eyes met with hers as she heard another bang. Sara screamed as she felt something like fire exploding into her thigh. Through hazy eyes she saw Grissom reach for the gun on her belt -hers was in reach- and be shaken by another blast. She was shocked when she saw his eyes sweeping the room, and catching on the hole in the wall. Somehow he leveled the gun and shot as close as he could to that minuscule target. Sara heard a scream and a thud. Suddenly the world seemed to come to a halt, the silence ringing through the air.

She scanned the area, looking for their cop. Lying outside the door was a body, head turned awkwardly away from them, with a pool of blood like a halo in the dirt. Well, there was her answer. Then she looked down at Grissom. He seemed to have a wound to the chest and another to his left shoulder. His lifeblood was pouring out, sweeping his soul away with every second. Sara knew what she had to do.

"Grissom" she rasped. "Grissom? Are you ... conscious?

Slowly his eyes opened. Her anxious brown eyes met his glazed blue ones. She dragged herself over to him, almost not even feeling her wound, in her concern for his. She grabbed the first Aid box out of the nearest kit and began tending to his wounds. She bandaged his shoulder and then ran out of gauze. "Damn" she muttered. She took off her shirt and ripped parts of it off, as makeshift bandages. She put pressure on his chest wound, to make sure that he didn't bleed out. "Come on Grissom" she murmured, "you can do it...hold on..Hold on." His eyes met hers in silent gratitude and with that he lapsed into blissful unconsciousness; putting his life in her hands.

Sara took the cell out of his pocket and called 911. She collected herself quickly before placing the call. "Yes, dispatcher, this is Sara Sidle of the Crime Scene investigation unit. I need to report a quadruple shooting. 2 perhaps dead...no I can't tell, 1 critically injured...and one possibly critically injured. Address 51 Sparrow road...25 miles off of the strip..." Sara then lost her composure. She heard the person on the other end of the line tell her that ambulances were on their way...but she couldn't listen. She was focusing on Grissom. Keeping pressure on his wounds She took another strip and tied a makeshift bandage around her own wound, gasping when the pain of it hit. She put what was left of her shirt back on, keeping enough pressure on Grissom's chest at all times. She waited there, the minutes before the ambulance seeming like long, long hours.

TBC

please review! I value every bit of insight, and every criticism.

Like it? Hate it? I'd love to know!


	2. Chapter 2: The frightened four

Chapter 2: The Quad

Katherine Warrick, Nick, Greg, and the rest of the grave shift and swing shift members stood milling about in the central Lab area. Ecklie looked at the group in sympathy. He knew the 4 that would take it the hardest. "People, people, I'm afraid I have some bad news. It seems that Supervisor Gil Grissom and Ms. Sara Sidle have been attacked and are now at the local hospital. To make up for their absences we will need to...Hey! You four! Get back here! That's a direct order! Hey!" Ecklie was wasting his breath. Katherine, Warrick, Nick, and Greg were already out the door at a run.

The nurse at the desk was very taken aback when four very flushed faces exploded in and asked where they could wait for news on Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle. When she told them that the third floor was the ICU and OR they took off and the nurse smiled. It was nice to see people that had friends that really cared about them.

The four sat in the third floor waiting room in silence. The tension of it stretched between them, pulled thin, but they were all thinking. Incidentally the same thought. "It could have been me" Greg and Warrick both sat in chairs while Nick and Katherine shared a very small couch, their thighs pressing against each other.

A too-clean doctor came out and looked around, stating "Anyone for... Mr. Gil Grissom and Ms. Sara Sidle?" The four jumped up and rushed over to him. He looked at their faces, trying to think of how to tell them what had happened. "Gil Grissom is still in operation, but the huge milestones have been overcome. The bullet in his chest has been removed, and his heart has been reconstructed. The wound to his shoulder was less severe, but due to the amount of blood lost he is incredibly weak and in shock. They should be just finishing up on him as we speak. Ms. Sidle's main artery in her thigh was nicked with another bullet, but through many blood transfusions we were able to save her leg. She will be mostly unable to walk for an extended period of time, but should recover fully in the future. She saved both their lives, if she hadn't used her recources they would both be dead at this moment. I will keep you updated, and you should be able to see them within the hour."

The doctor saw as he had so many times before, a huge sense of relief breaking the tenseness on the faces of the four. "They will be put in room 308 when the surgery is over, feel free to wait here." nodding to them and waving off their thank-you's he exited the room through those foreboding double doors.

The quad went back to their seats and began to talk.

"That was intense" Warrick stated, leaning back in his chair. "I didn't know what to think..."

Greg looked over at him, the smile so often found on his face completely absent. "Yeah...can you imagine the lab without those two?"

"Nah," Nick said, his face still tense, "There wouldn't be a lab."

The most affected of the four was still ashen gray. "This happened once before, only the CSI ended up dying...I don't know if I could handle that again..." With that Catherine began to shake, sobbing quietly. Nick felt her trembling and took her small frame into his large comforting one, hugging her close to his chest. Catherine wanted to thank him, but words were beyond even her, as the intensity of the night finally hit her. Nick just sat there, rocking her, and smoothing her hair. They stayed like that for a long time, no one saying anything, as the hour slowly dragged by.

When they went into the double room that Grissom and Sara shared they breathed a collective sigh of relief. They could see for themselves that the two were still on earth. However, they didn't look like they were even alive, the only indication of that the slow beeping of the heart monitor.

When Nick chuckled the other three turned to him amazedly. "I wonder" he said, "What they'll say when we tell them that they were finally sleeping together." The other three smiled appreciatively and looked at the two very still forms lying on their respective beds happy that they were just that ;beds. Not coffins


	3. Chapter 3: The awakening

Chapter 3:

Sara awoke to fuzzy white outlines of strange beeping machines, swirling around a fuzzy white room. Blinking the anaesthetic out of her eyes she struggled to sit up and figure out why she was in this place. Her eyes fell on the sleeping form next to her, and it all came back in a sudden rush. An inarticulate sound fell from her lips and she reached over, as far as she could, to try and wake Grissom. She stopped, however, as she saw him begin to wake up.

"Sara" he mumbled. "Are you alright? Don't let me go, don't...no...Sara...honey ...NO! Where are you!" Her heart skipped many beats as she tried to reach out to his thrashing form, trying to calm him down. Some monitor in the corner of the room began to beep shrilly and a no-nonsense nurse rushed in, cutting Sara's hand off with a snap of the curtain.

She heard the nurse do something to Grissom, and his shrieking stopped. Sara tried to peer around the curtain and flinched when it was suddenly flung back. The strict nurse then flounced out of the room, leaving Sara there surrounded by silence. She looked back towards Grissom and smiled when she saw his azure gaze finally meeting her own brown one. He saw her pale face, and the smile that graced it could not hide the haggard look. "Sara," he whispered in a raspy voice, "Sara, you're all right...I thought...oh God..." She reached over to him and took his good hand in her own.

"Shhhh, it's all right Griss, everything gonna be fine." He looked up at her, and the terrified look in his eyes caused her stomach to tense up.

"Sara, I remember...this happened before...before you were here, same situation..only that time..." he was quiet for a moment, and his grip of her hand tightened. "That time, I couldn't save her. She took a shot to the chest...her name...it was Leah.." His voice gave out, and his eyes, misty with the medications, became over-bright with unshed tears. "I couldn't saver her, Sara, and I thought that you were going to die...it was the worst feeling in the world." Grissom stopped talking, and Sara leaned over. Their beds were close enough together so that she could put her hand on his shoulder.

"Grissom, I'm alive, we're both alright...we made it..." Grissom nodded but didn't say anything. He looked up and into her eyes. Their gazes met, and something inside of them called out to the other. Their heads were drawn together, their eyes locked. Neither of them thinking . The air between them was thick with longing, and they continued to move closer.

Suddenly they heard steps in the hallway and four very familiar faces entered the room to find a very red Grissom and a very pale Sara. The four traded looks, but said nothing about it.

Greg rushed over and hugged Sara. "I'm glad you're back! Never look like you're going to die again, cuz I'll kill you myself!"

They all laughed, and slowly things began to heal

TBC

please read and review! I want to know what you're thinking about it!


	4. Chapter 4: the homecoming

Sara made a face at Grissom as he continued to fuss over her blankets. She was sitting in a wheelchair and he was standing next to her. They were both getting ready to be released. . They had arranged to stay together in Grissom's townhouse and had invited Nick to stay with them. He had declined but agreed to drive them to and from work. He needed to be at home because of 'pressing business.' Sara's apartment building didn't have a very good elevator, so it was decided that Grissom would be Sara's legs, and she would be his arms.

After Nick got them settled into Grissom's apartment, he went home and they were left to their own devices. They sat awkwardly for a moment, but then Sara spied something that caught her attention. "You have an entire bookcase of Forensic magazines!" She asked Grissom excitedly.

"Of course," he replied. "I thought you knew that?"

Sara shot him a look and dove into the magazines. Grissom chuckled and grabbed a book.

A few hours later, Sara realized that she was hungry. She looked up and heard Grissom's stomach growl as well. She laughed easily and rolled herself over to the kitchen. "Do you have anything in here besides insects dipped in something, Bugman?" she asked playfully, and Grissom got up.

" I think I have some pasta...if you'd like me to boil some?" He heard a thump and a clashing of metal.

"Nope! I found it! I'll just start the water boiling..." Sara did as good as her word and wheeled back into the living room. She sat there for a moment and then growled. "This is ridiculous! I can't do this! She slowly began to push herself out of her chair.

"Sara," Grissom said, "I'm not sure if you should do that..."

"Nonsense! I think Nick left the crutches by the door." Grissom started to go get them but Sara determinedly hopped over and picked them up. She stood there unsteadily for a moment, but then gained her balance and leaned on them. She smiled brightly and Grissom scowled at her. She hobbled over to him, and stuck her tongue out at him playfully. Then she turned around and put some pasta into the boiling water. "Do you want me to cook you something with meat?"

Grissom shook his head. "No, I'm not that mean.."

Sara smiled at him yet again. He wasn't used to her being this happy all the time, and it was a little hard to adjust to. She was stirring the pot of pasta when he decided that he wanted to be as happy as she was. He also knew exactly what it was that would make him ecstatic. Quietly he walked up behind her and wrapped his good arm around her waist. He felt her stiffen slightly, but then she relaxed into him. He put his chin on her shoulder and whispered quietly into her ear. "Sara, I think that you are the most beautiful woman in the world. I know that I haven't been forthcoming with you in a very long time, but...honey...you mean the world to me."

Sara's eyes teared up and she interlaced her fingers with his on her stomach, continuing to stir the pot. Grissom tilted his head a little and kissed her neck, making her gasp. "Grissom?" She asked, unsure of what he was doing. He just smiled, continuing his ministrations. Never stopping, he took the spoon from her grasp and put it on the counter. Carefully, mindful of their injuries, he turned her around to face him.

"Sara, this is something that I should have done long ago. Slowly, he put his hand on the side of her neck, and slowly drew her into his essence. Their lips met, their hearts met, Their souls met. That moment was possibly the most perfect moment in either of their lives. He pulled away and looked into her open chocolate eyes. She smiled shakily and leaned towards him again. This kiss was more passionate, their lips crashed like waves upon the beach. Their tongues twined around each others.

Sara was the one to break away. She turned around again and turned off the burner. Grissom moved out of her way and let her do her thing with the draining.

"Sara, can you go sit down? There's something I want to do with the pasta.." Sara obligingly moved out of his way, but did not sit down. While he was adding spices and olive-oil to the pasta, Sara began to kiss his neck and then began to suck on his earlobe. She smiled when she heard his guttural moan. "Sara...Sara...I need to put the food into dishes..." Sara sighed and moved out of his way. "If you go sit at the table..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"God Grissom! What did you do to this pasta! It's...orgasmic!" Sara exclaimed, blushing at her description.

Grissom smirked. "Maybe that was the point?" he said playfully. Sara snorted and finished her dinner. Grissom finished at about the same time, and took her plate with his. Sara heard some clinking and he returned with a piece of cheesecake and two spoons. He went over and sat on the couch. "Mmm, doesn't this look good..." he said, taking a small bite of it into his mouth. Sara gaped for a minute and then hobbled over to join him. She lowered herself down to face him and grabbed a spoon possessively. She took a spoonful of cheescake onto her spoon and sensuously lifted it to Grissom's mouth. He took it in and slowly enjoyed it. He then did the same for her. They continued like this for some time, alternately eating for themselves and then feeding the other person. When there was nothing left on the plate Grissom put it aside and looked up. He moved towards her and kissed the side of her mouth. He fell back a moment later and smiled. "You had some on you face..."

Sara leaned over and kissed Grissom passionately. When she sat back they were both panting. " You didn't." She grinned.

The End

**did**** you like it? ****did**** you hate it? Please read, review, and let me know!**

**thanks**


End file.
